marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S.Agent's Shields
Eagle Shield U.S.Agent eventually became the field leader of the Jury, a group of armored corporate vigilantes, owned by Edwin Cord, owner of Cordco. U.S. Agent was again wearing his original uniform and used an eagle-shaped shield that could be directed in midair via remote control. REMOTE-CONTROL SHIELD Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add D6 to your pool and keep +1 effect die. SFX: Ricochet. Step up or double Weapon die against a single target. Remove highest rolling die and add an additional die to your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Remote-control Shield to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Limit Wear And Tear. After a successful reaction to an energy- or heat based attack including Superhuman Durability, step back Superhuman Durability by -1. Recover power during a transition scene. Original Vibranium Shield A Vibranium shield designed and manufactured by T'Challa originally for Steve Rogers after he resigned as Captain America, and took the identity as The Captain. When John Walker became U.S. Agent he used the costume that Rogers had worn as The Captain and his Vibranium shield. VIBRANIUM SHIELD Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Energy Absorption. On a successful reaction against an energy-based action, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Vibranium Shield stunt or step up a Vibranium Shield power until used in an action. If your opponent’s action succeedes, spend 1 PP to use this SFX. SFX: Shield Throw. Step up and double Weapon for one action, then shutdown Vibranium Shield. Activate an opportunity to recover Weapon. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Vibranium Shield to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Photon Emitter Shield During the events of the "Maximum Security" storyline, U.S. Agent was given a new uniform reminiscent of riot police uniforms. The new equipment included a photonic baton and a photon-shield emitter shaped like an eagle. PHOTON SHIELD Energy Shield D10 SFX: High-Power Emitter. Step up or double Energy Shield before you roll a reaction, then step back Energy Shield. Activate an opportunity to recover power, or during a transition scene. Limit: Short Out. Shutdown Photon Shield to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to recover that power. Plasma Shield Gauntlets U.S.Agent had twin photon shields on his wrists for a time. They could be used to form force shields, or the energy could be released in an energy blast. This weapon was designed by Stark Technologies and was specific to his stint as a Force Works member. PLASMA SHIELD Energy Shield D10, Energy Blast D6 SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from energy-based attacks. SFX: Versatile. Replace Energy Shield die with 2d8 on your next roll. Limit: Short Out. Shutdown Plasma Shield to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to recover that power. Star Shield During his time with the New Invaders, U.S. Agent possessed a star shaped shield with retractable spikes. The shield was decorated with the names of Americans who had died at the hands of terrorists as well as a photograph of U.S. Agent's parents. TITANIUM ALLOY SHIELD Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Remember the Fallen. Step up or double any Blood of the Super-Soldier, Power Broker Augmentation, or Super-Soldier Program power for one action. If that action fails, add a die to the doom pool equal to the power die. SFX: Shield Throw. Step up and double Weapon for one action, then shutdown Titanium Alloy Shield. Activate an opportunity to recover Weapon. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Titanium Alloy Shield to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Category:Items Category:Tech Items Category:Shields Category:Super Soldier Gear